1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image technology and, particularly, relates to a shutter with electrostrictive material and a camera module having the shutter.
2. Description of Related Art
Shutters control the exposure time of light-sensitive members (i.e., photographic films or electronic image sensors) in cameras. A high quality shutter should have an excellent light-switching effect and a fast response time.
Most shutters are mechanical, in nature, and include a complex arrangement of blades, gears, springs, and/or motors. Thus, these mechanical shutters tend to be bulky. Additionally, mechanical shutters may be noisy because friction between elements thereof. Accordingly, cameras equipped with mechanical shutters often are bulky and noisy.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a shutter and a camera module, which can overcome the above mentioned problems.